The Day That Never Comes
by x45theoneandonly
Summary: Aeris and Leo find themselves in a world full of zombies, bandits and raiders. They will have to face many challenges throughout their adventure. Will they be able to find themselves a safe place to stay away from all the danger?
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my second story so far. The 'Zombie apocalypse' topic came by my head as I was playing 'Day z' and other post apocalyptic games with my friends and I haven't seen any zombie apocalypse stories with Vgcats. So yeah... enjoy your stay. **

* * *

The Day That Never Comes: Chapter 1: Happy days friend.

I heard a cool story once. The story said that a man in Turkey, somewhere near Ankara as far as I remember, was attacked by a group of zombies. The zombies fallowed him all the way up to the village. When the man warned his friends and family they immediately bunkered in their homes. Those who were unfortunate enough usually would join the zombie hoard. After the nightmare with the zombies was gone people got out of their homes, searching for their loved ones in the resemblances of the village. They found torn of chunks of clothing and human flesh, and the zombies...not a trace. Ok I know what you're thinking right now "Oh zombies are not real you ass!". No my friends, you don't really think that the world is organized into things you can see and hear? Take a rock, for example. It doesn't see. It's blind from birth. But that doesn't mean that all the things that the rock doesn't see don't actually exist. That's what you're saying. I'm not maniacally into the 'theory' that zombies exist and I'm also not saying that they are absolutely not real. You need a bit of balance between the two. Let's see how things will turn out if we let Aeris be the one who is always sceptical about almost everything and Leo to be the one who is easily believing and taking everything maniacally serious.

Day 1.

As Leo was playing and enjoying himself with his favourite games. Aeris was at the hardware store, working her butt off and dealing with the daily crap that the customers will show her. Aeris had to work in order to get her money not compared to Leo who was getting money from the government because they thought that he was so stupid he wouldn't be able find himself any job or any source of income. And so Leo having tons of money usually would spend everything on videogames, gaming equipment or would just basically be totally scammed.

A very nervous customer has entered the store. He walked up to Aeris rushing and with a uncomfortable walk. The man placed bunch of fire axes, a chainsaw, spade, bunch of flashlights and a first aid bag. "What are you going to do with a all this stuff huh?" Aeris asked. "What, me? Oh, don't you know what's going on? The whole town is going crazy I tell ya. You won't survive a second out there." "I don't know anything about that." "Really? Haven't you heard it in the news?" "Well no. I have been sitting here for the whole day." "I'll make it short for you...zombies." Aeris chuckled with disbelief and said "Zombies? No way. You can just run away from them or kick them in the face." The man shifted slightly over to the desk and said very deeply and quietly. "I was just like you when I heard about them for the first time. At first, you take them quite jokingly. Than you start to be scared as you see people being thorn apart and eaten alive. They can be real sons of bitches so keep yourself below the radar." The man took his equipment that he just bought and walked towards the exit.

Aeris was thinking this conversation over and over in her head wandering if zombies axually started to appear. What if the man was right and zombies will start to crawl all over the place. What will she do? But than again, The man could also be joking. She needed to know for sure. The urge to know the truth was to big to resist. She walked up to her boss's office and knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again...still no response. She slowly opened the door. The room was empty and there was no signs of life. The boss could have gone earlier, but he might as well run away. Again, questions starter to arise in Aeris' mind. Why would her boss leave earlier?

In the corner of the room there was a turned on TV. Aeris walked up to it and stared carefully into the screen. The TV was set on an news channel. Where were two people debating in a studio. "So what are the causes of this outbreak?" Said the reporter. "We are not sure but this could be caused by some sort of a military biological weapon which got out of control. There are many scenarios which could explain this but we are not sure." "And what should we do now? Should we be scared?" The reporter asked more questions. "I highly suggest that everybody should stay at their homes and wait till the situation will be under control. Do not, I repeat, do not under any circumstances leave your homes!" A man in the studio walked up to the reporter and have him a sheet of paper. "Ok, we have an update...uhmm..." The reporter seemed to be scared by something and had difficulties to speak. "ehhh...It seems that...uhmm..." He fixed his tie. "We have a number of outbreaks in other parts of the world. I think this is a worldwide outbreak." "What's going on! What outbreak!" Aeris started screaming into the TV. "God...these zombies are everywhere!" Finally the reporter said the word. Zombies, the only word that Aeris didn't want to hear at that moment. She moved away from the TV and said shaking her head "Fuck..."

As Aeris walked out of the office she found the hardware store to be empty, completely, not a living soul._ "I need to get out of here."_ she thought to herself. After grabbing all of her stuff she left the building. The streets were empty. Just some trash floating around the place pushed by a gentle breeze. You could hear shooting and police sirens in the background. These sounds really got into Aeris' head and gave her an uncomfortable feeling as if there was danger hiding in every corner of the town. She started to walk towards her apartment in a rushing pace. As she was walking by she was questioning the fact about zombies again, _"Is it really happening?". _Although the news channel clearly stated that there is a zombie outbreak all around the world she was still filled with doubt.

The walk home stretched for hours. It doesn't usually take that long to travel back home. Aeris thought that after a long day of work she will just peacefully go back to a warm and cosy home, have some food and spend the rest of the day playing her favourite videogames or chill'n on the internet. Unfortunately this day was different. A great plague, a swarm of the undead covering the whole city like a dark cloud coming down from the sky has crushed the inhabitants of the town. Only if there would be a god that would save the day and vanish the ghouls from the face of the earth once and for all...but, because there is no such magnificent power to stop the zombies, we might be doomed and the undead will take over the resemblances of what was once known as humanity.

Thankfully for the whole way to her apartment Aeris didn't encounter any zombies. She burst through the door causing Leo to jump 2 feet into the air after he was almost drooling on the couch. Aeris closed the door and stood against it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Leo picked himself from the ground. "Z-z-zombies! Everywhere! I heard it in the news! The whole town! I- oh my god!" Aeris started to panic but Leo was still in a chilled out mood from sitting on the couch for the whole day. "You're starting to scare me." "No I'm serious! There is an actual zombie outbreak thing!" After hearing Aeris' words Leo looked up and pointed a clenched fist into the air. "I knew this day would come." He said very deeply. "I have been preparing for this day since I was a little infant. I am very eager to save everybody from the doom, and here the doom has arrived." "Where did you learn such words?" Leo shifted towards Aeris "My friend! We must hurry. There is not much time to waste. The undead ones will ravage our souls within a minute! Here I come Leo Leonardo the third! I shall save you all from this horrible doom and spare the life of our-" Aeris hit Leo in the face, he was starting to really annoy her. "Ouch! Why would you do that!" "Because you're being stupid again!" "I was just giving my speech, you ruined everything!" "Well if you're soooo prepared then go out there and kill all of the zombies for me because I ain't moving nowhere!" "But we have to travel to a safer place." "I'm pretty sure that the man on the news clearly stated that we should stay at our homes till the things settle out." Leo pointed at a small fridge which was standing in the next room and said "Yeah, we won't survive very long with this supply..."

Aeris walked up to the fridge and opened it. There was a half drank bottle of cola, few sausages, 2 eggs, some pieces of unknown vegetable lying on the bottom, bottle of vodka (Some good old Russian vodka always handy) and butter. Aeris stared at the fridge for a couple of seconds. "What the hell." she said quietly, than she turned to Leo and screamed as loud as she could. "WHAT. THE HELL!" Leo jumped back a bit afraid of her next movement. She started to slowly approach Leo. "I told you! To go and buy some food! Is it really so fucking difficult to get off your ass and go to a shop! Do you not understand that I don't have time to do it myself! Do! You! Know!" "I- you, I mean...just sitting here and...I you know- he uhh...I thought you...so-uh" He mumbled uncomfortably. His tongue twisted and he felt hot suddenly. Aeris stared at him as he was pushed against the wall. Than she burst out laughing. The fact that Leo sounded so pathetic and was desperately trying to find an excuse filled her with laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing?" "You sounded so stupid." She stopped laughing. "Alright we need to get some food. Shouldn't be that hard. All we need to do is go to a supermarket and take everything we want and go back home, right?" "Ehhh, not a good idea." "Why? This is a very good idea why not." "You see Aeris, in a zombie apocalypse everybody will be thinking the shops are deserted, and so all of the bandits will be raiding these shops. A big supermarket or a shopping centre would be the last place you would want to find yourself in. Almost everyone in the town will be heading there for food and supplies so don't be shocked when you see massive crowds of people. Another disadvantage that we are dealing with here is that zombies love crowds of people. So basically where there are large amounts of people, there are also zombies." Aeris was shocked by the knowledge that Leo possessed. Zombie apocalypse survival would be the only thing that Leo knew about more than Aeris. "How do you know all of that stuff?" "Like I said, I'm always prepared for this." Leo felt very proud of himself.

"So what do you think we should do?" Aeris asked. "We might wait a day or two till things will settle down and people will travel away, but than that means that there will be nothing left for us in the shops. The best thing that we should do here is to scavenge the smaller shops. Of course there wont be as many supplies there as in a supermarket but it will be definitely way safer. What do you think Aeris...Aeris?" Aeris was staring at Leo with her eyes wide open and her mouth half closed. "You are a bloody genius..." She finally spoke. Leo felt very special at that moment. Aeris never said such words about him. And the fact that Aeris said that he is a genius made him feel warmth in his stomach.

Leo gave a big sight and said "We need weapons." "But we don't have any!" "Don't worry Aeris almost anything can be considered as a weapon. Piece of wood, knives, rocks, pencils, screwdrivers and even your pink long thing that vibrates, the one that you hide in your cupboard all the time. Remember?" Aeris started to blush like a virgin. "Wait! Wha-how do you even know about. Wait, were you searching through all of my stuff!" "Maybe..." Aeris didn't want to discuss that topic anymore because she felt very embarrassed so she changed the subject. "Alright nevermind, you go grab all of the weapons and stuff that you may find useful...I don't know, you're the expert. I'll go and try to find some more information about this whole zombie thing." "Ok." Leo replied cheerfully.

Aeris was trying to find some useful information on the internet. That didn't last very long since the whole power was cut off few moments later. Leo managed to grab everything what he considered useful and placed everything on the floor. There was a toy compass, small first aid bag, bunch of knifes used for cooking, binoculars and a half eaten sandwich.

"Here take this." Leo gave Aeris a long knife used for skinning meat. "It has a long reach so you should be fine." "Thanks" He picked up the half eaten sandwich from the floor. "That's the only thing that I managed to make from what was left in the fridge." "How did you make a sandwich from cola, eggs and-" "Don't ask." Leo gave a sharp look at Aeris "seems legit." She replied. "So how am I supposed to attack the zombies?" "First of all...you don't. Use it only for defence. Avoid trouble and you may stick for a while longer." "If you say so...what do we do now?" "Now...We're hitting the town!" Leo put his sunglasses on, 'Yeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhh'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I have a feeling that this chapter is quite short but I guess size doesn't matter, quality does. Writing is way much easier since my OpenOffice started to be a grammar Nazi,**** so updates should be faster now, but I cant guarantee you anything**. **So thanks again and leave a review if you like, positive/negative reviews I don't mind any.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't** really want to say anything in particular. Thanks for passing by and I hope you will enjoy this long awaited chapter, not sure if 'long awaited' depends on your patience. So yeah, there you go... **

* * *

The Day That Never Comes: Chapter 2: Under bandits claws

"I'll smash you head with a brick you hear me! I will smash your fucking skull" *UGHHHH* "Take that you dirty cunt!" Splashing blood almost covered every wall in the alley. It looked like somebody painted the wall with red paint. The blood also started to cumulate under the men's legs forming a puddle of cold and half solidified blood of a zombie. "Snow, calm down he's already dead." "You think you're better than me! Is this what you want, is this what you want!" The man continued to hit the ghoul. Although it was already on the ground and dead from taking powerful yet furious hits in the head, that man obviously had a big deal with that zombie. "Snow! Snap out of it!" A man pulled away his friend from the dead zombie. He was still trying to reach for the zombie to give him more beating. "Look at me!" The man grabbed his friends head and looked at him straight in the eye. "I know what he did. You're not the only person that has lost his family on this day. Look..." He pointed at the zombie, but his friend closed his eyes and turned away. "Look, look at him! Its just a chunk of meat. It doesn't matter anything anymore Despite the fact how hard you will beat it, it will always stay the same. It will always stay a piece of half-rotten-flesh, and most important, It wont change anything. Things just happen, and you know that you can't do anything about it, that's what strikes us the most. Common, we have to go." His friend stood up, placed his hand on his shoulder and said with his head slightly aimed downward. "Thanks mate... You're right, we've gotta move out. Its not safe here." They started to slowly walk away but very soon *WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOT* a loud echo could be heard in the background. The man turned around "Did you hear that?" "Hmm, sounds like survivors...them idiots will be in some serious shit. I bet half of the town already heard them. Lets go have a look" "Ughhh, I don't want to watch people get eaten!" "Shhh! It might be interesting. Common lets move."

The both men approached the end of the alley and hid themselves behind garbage bins and bunch if cardboard boxes where hobos used to hang out and drink moonshine. They didn't want anyone to see them so you could only see the top of their heads and their eyes sticking out. "What the-!" They saw several dead zombies scattered around the street. Spilled blood made an illusion of a lake and some of the cars along the street were either flaming or upside-down. It seemed like such a horrific scene could only be made with a tank that just drove by and decided to eliminate all life forms existing in that area. In the middle of all of that stood two cats. One of them was beating the living shit out of the other and the other one was covering himself with his arms and slowly making his way through that mess. "This looks really suspicious. I mean how did they manage to survive that. Ain't I right Snow...snow?" The man saw his friend running down the street trying to catch up with the two cats "Ooh for fuck sake!"

"Hey! Hey you!" Snow was jumping and waving at the two cats ahead of him but he heard no response. "Hey yo-" Snow fell down on the ground by being pushed by his friend. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" The man whispered. "MuphMu- take your hand off my mouth!" "Shhh! You're lucky they didn't see us. What was that about anyway!" "I tried to be friendly." "This is not the best time to be friendly. We are bandits remember. We don't make friends, we either use them or kill them for the sake of our own good." "But that's bad." "We had this conversation before! God dammit, you know what! Fuck you I don't care anymore. We have to fallow them. Maybe they will lead us somewhere. Now get off the ground." "Sure thing Ace!" Snow shouted enthusiastically. "Shhh!" "Sorry...dickhead" "What was that!" "Nothing." "Yeah, I thought so."

Slowly approaching and maintaining a low and hardly visible profile, The men continued to observe their new target.

At first it seemed silly to attack such a big group of survivors. One survivor is risky but remember if there is just one it will be always harder for him to defend himself. Two, that's a different story. Two can always protect and assist one each other. By the time you take down one guy the other one will be on your ass, fresh and ready to fight. Don't play a hero or be a risk taker, any injury or disability will immediately exclude you from the game, those are the rules. But something triggered their senses in those men. These two cats could be somewhat useful to them. What if they really managed to kill and hold off all of them zombies. So much power in those two cats, its like winning a lottery ticket. You cant just waste such a privilege, these things don't lie on the streets every day you know. So what do you do? You get them and grab them.

The both men covered themselves behind an abandoned car. They observed. These cats entered a small candy store just right beside the car and started to plunder and loot the place. "Smart move..." Said the man very quietly. "Why, what do you mean? They're just looting a small candy store I don't get it." "That's the point. One may think 'who needs useless sweets in a zombie apocalypse?' In fact sweets are a great source of sugar which than is turned into glucose that enters the cell through certain transporters and its metabolized in 3 main stages, Glycolysis is the main stage where glucose is converted through a series of reactions to finally produce pyruvate that is an equivilant of-" "English please?" Said Snow tired from his friends rambling. "Well, basically speaking, sugar gives energy and that's what you really need. Energy." "Alright, and why not chose a better and a bigger shop huh?" "You see, nobody cares about small shops. They usually go to these big supermarkets and the next thing that happens is you get ravaged by the zombies, of course they were lured in there in first place. On the other hand its only a small supply and it shouldn't last for long. To be honest, i'm impressed by their actions."

Snow took another glance at the two cats looting the place. "So what do you think Ace, Should we rape the living shit out of them or just take them from behind." 'Wooow, hold on there cowboy. I don't want to spoil your great desires to finally pillage somebody, but I think I like this couple." "Oh yeah! I know what you mean! That girl right there looks quite fine!" "Wait what?!" Ace looked at Snow with a bit of puzzlement. "Don't tell me you don't like the way she looks. I mean, If I were that grey cat I would be on her ass right here right now." "Dude you're fucking sick." "But you have to admit she looks good." "Things look nicer from a distance."

Ace moved away from the car and proceeded towards the store still maintaining a low profile. He pressed himself against the wall of the shop and slowly shifted towards the door. Snow fallowed Ace's movements and they both listened to their conversation. "Why do we need that candy please tell me again?" Said Aeris. "I don't know, I just like candy." Replied Leo "So we came all the way from our house, than our car exploded among with the other cars, than these zombies burned and all of that just to steal some candy?" "yep." "Did you hear that Ace. That whole zombie massacre scene down that street was only an accident." Whispered Snow to Ace. "Well, they have a lot of luck for sure."

Aeris and Leo continued to pack all of the candy into their bags. As they did so Ace and Snow thought of a plan of how to deal with their new target. Their original plan was to kill them quietly and than loot their bodies but they came up with something else, something much worse.

Aeris found something interesting for herself. It was a slushie machine. Trying to figure out how to turn on the machine she felt a cold metal touch on the back of her head. "Don't move bitch." A calm and steady male voice has spoken behind her head. She froze in fright afraid that any of her movement will cause something bad to happen. Within a second she got grabbed by her neck and thrown onto the floor with huge force. All she could see was the feet of the men that attacked her and Leo lying against a wall after being knocked out by one of the men. "Well, well, well. Would you look what we have here." One of the men bend over towards Aeris placing his hands on both of his legs and with his head tilted to side expressing as if was just a normal day and nothing have happened.

He had brown hair and eyes, he also had a small beard under his chin and a small moustache going around his whole lips up to his chin. He was wearing a whit T-shirt and over that was a fully unzipped army coat. You could feel the intense smell of sweat from that guy, surprisingly Aeris didn't smell him as he was sneaking up behind her. The rest of his clothing was a baseball hat, pants tucked up into combat shoes and a shotgun bandoleer around his waist. The arsenal that this guy possessed was a beretta 92FS caliber 9mm, good for close combat and simple to use. Caliber 9mm won't pierce through armour and won't stop a zombie unless you shoot him in the head, apart from that it's a good side-arm. That must've been the gun that was pointed in Aeris' head. He also had a double-barreled break-action shotgun. This gun is perfect for zombies. A single shot to the middle section (Torso) would tare off chunks of meat causing the zombie to fall and lose control of its legs. Shooting the head would result in instant kill. The only problem with this gun would be It's range and small ammo capacity.

The other guy that was standing beside Leo also had brown hair and eyes but everything on him seemed more tidy and clean. He had a black leather coat filled with loads of ammo cartridges and miscellaneous items. An army helmet which slings on both sides of it were dangling down unstrapped was sitting wobbly on his head. His pants had stuffed up pockets which were making a metal ringing noise as he was walking around. And his arsenal, M16 .223 cal Remington. This type of ammo is found everywhere and there is no problem in finding it. If used on semi-automatic mode this gun is just perfect. Long range, decent power, high ammo capacity and fast rate of fire. Its only problem would be it's complicated and hard to master mechanism that often jams and is difficult to clean. This guy had no side-arm but he had a machete, just like the ones used in the jungles of Uruguay or Venezuela. In my opinion this would be considered as the best melee weapon, not only in a zombie apocalypse but overall. Medium length reach, strong, doesn't break often, light weight and good mobility make it a great hand-to-blade or blade-to-blade combat. Only problem with it would be it's reach. You would have to get really close to a zombie or a human in order to kill it. And god help you if you ever get to fight with a human. Yes humans can also be a big danger...but that's a different story.

"What a beautiful girl you are." Said Snow bending towards Aeris with an Evil smile. "Leave her alone Snow." "I told you she was good looking..." Ace took a quick glance at Aeris. "I've seen better." Ace started to search through their stuff as Snow guarded both cats. "Oh, would you look at that. They tried to go out on a zombie survival just with these cooking knives. What were you thinking?" "Suicide." Snow interrupted. "Bunch of crap, nothing else...now what should we do with you?" Said Ace with his rifle rested on his shoulder.

He walked up to Leo and lightly poked him with his gun. "You still awake little buddy? Are you the leader here?" Ace kept asking more and more questions. "No..." Leo finally replied with a low voice. "So she's the leader?" Leo nodded. Ace walked up and pushed Snow away from Aeris. Snow appeared to be fascinated about Aeris and kept looking at her from amusement. Just as if Aeris was something mystical and he was a small child that was staring at it to learn more and see what it does. "Don't fall in love Romeo." Said Ace for the sake of annoying his friend. "Excuse my friend, he's a lonely guy you know. And he yet hasn't mastered the way of treating a woman." Ace reached his had towards Aeris and helped her get up. "Sorry for our harsh course of actions, we don't tend to thrust anyone in this new world." "You pointed a gun at me!" Aeris exclaimed. " "What should we do. Ask politely if you're willing to cooperate with us? And than the next thing that happens is you stab us in the back. I can't afford that to happen."

Aeris loosened out and felt a relief but she still had a gut feeling about these guys. She only met them a few seconds ago and still didn't have a sense of thrust to them. But despite the fact that they 'introduced' themselves in excruciating and cruel way they seemed to be a pleasant couple. "You scared the shit out of me..." Aeris exhaled from alleviation. "Get used to it." Chuckled Ace. Snow helped Leo in getting up after being knocked down onto the floor with almost a force of a bull. He didn't appear to be in a good shape. The punch really got into him and he had minor difficulties with walking.

"We didn't introduced ourselves, My name is Ace and my friend here is Snow." "I'm Leo and this is Aeris." "What, can't the girl speak for himself." Snow pointed out. Aeris stretched out and shook her whole body. "Ah, that's better. My name is Aeris, as if you wouldn't already know. Now, let's cut this bullshit and get to the business." She walked up to Ace. Only one Inch separated Ace and Aeris, they both looked at each others eyes angrily and with hostile expression. "What do you want from us." She said sharply and quietly. "Ah now, lets not jump the gun shall we. We only came here to establish new relations." "Who the fuck 'establishes new relations' with a gun put up somebody's head." Aeris shook her head. "It's a zombie apocalypse for fuck sake. Who wants to make friends."

Ace realised that Aeris will be tough one and changed his tactics. "Perhaps we are the ones. Take a look at it from this way." He placed one hand on her shoulder and pointed his fist upwards and his eyes focused on it as if he was inspecting an artefact and putting it up to the sunlight to see it's detail and distinguish if it's real. "We, four of us strike to defend the world from the undead ones. Rebuilding the past, setting new towns and helping the ones that fell. You rise, you fall, we can help you. We can be the opportunity to change and unite this world again. I have seen many outnumbered people who have failed in providing their oath. But us, we can achieve something here. Just imagine yourself as one of the leaders of the towns, the towns that you conquered and set down. They will obey you, they will serve you in need and even die for you. Don't waste this chance, it might be your only one." It looked like Aeris was taken by Ace's talk. The future in his eyes seemed soothing for her and the tranquillity of this future sounded very good. It was as if Ace was casting a spell on Aeris that will make her obey him and complete all of his orders.

"You know what. I like your talk." Said Aeris while nodding. "Aww common!" Leo's voice rose from the other end of the room, interrupting their conversation. "Don't tell me you fell for this. There is no guaranteed sanctuary and peace for everyone. His a dirty liar and his only playing on words." Snow shifter towards Leo and interrupted him so that Leo won't spoil Aeris's beliefs. "Come here friend." Snow wrapped his hand around his shoulders. "I'll tell you a story. I found a quite large bunch of zombies once. You know what I did?" "No?" "I took out my machine-gun it was a M249. She had a powerful kick and oh boy what a beauty she was! With a single pull of the trigger I chopped down all of them zombies like trees. No wander this beast is also called 'The saw'. You know what, we should adventure together. Me, Ace and you, and you're friend of course too. We will kill all of them zombies in a final battle for survival. We'll have big machine-guns, big explosives, big armour, big women...well maybe not big women but you get me right?" "Oh yeah!" Said Leo very enthusiastically.

Now it seemed that both Aeris and Leo were overcome by Ace and Snow's stories. Both of them were magically under the influence of their spells. Just like puppets controlled under their scenario in a big puppet play. The most powerful organ in their bodies have failed them, the brain has now been breached. But we all know that this state of mind doesn't last very long.

"So what are we waiting for!?" Said Snow. "Yeah!" Leo shouted. "Ok guys, pack your boys and your toys, we're taking over this ship." All of them rushed out of the candy store and headed down the road, towards the sunset. Not worrying about all of the dangers that awaited them they headed onward.

"So Leo." Said Snow to Leo away from the others. "That chick Aeris Is sure nice." "Yeah she can be nice." "So did you do it?" "Do what?" Leo was puzzled. Snow gave a wink to Leo. "Oh, you mean. Me and-" Snow nodded. Leo felt a bit uncomfortable with Snow's question and felt warmness on his face. "I-I...uhh..." "So you're together?" "No! No!" "Score!" Snow walked away from Leo and joined the others.

* * *

**I can't believe how much time it takes to just write a single page. Imagine how much time it will take for someone to write a book. Well, in almost all of the cases it takes approximately one year and that doesn't exclude the 'shitty' books. So anyway thanks for reading one of my 'works', it's a real honour** **to me**.


End file.
